naruto_bleach_korra_and_sonic_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagato
'Nagato '''was an orphan from the Hidden Rain Village and a student of Jiraiya who grew up during the Second Great Ninja War. Orphaned by conflict, Nagato banded together with his fellow war-orphans to form Akatsuki, an organization whose goals were to stop the endless cycles of death. He is also the current leader of the group after his friend, Yahiko's death. Background Physical Appearance Nagato is a relatively tall and lanky shinobi, with pale white skin and straight red hair, a color owing to his Uzumaki heritage. He also wears a red long cloak with long sleeves on both sides and a hood, and dark blue pants. He does however, lacks footwear and walks bare-foot. Personality History Powers and Abilities Kekkei Genkai *Rinnegan - Nagato's skill in so many types of ninjutsu was due in large part to his Rinnegan. Though he was not the eyes' original owner, being an Uzumaki allowed him to use the Rinnegan to their full potential; his skill was great enough to earn recognition as the "''Third Six Paths". Among the many benefits granted to him, the Rinnegan allowed him to see all forms of chakra and made him immune to visual genjutsu. The greatest advantage of the Rinnegan was the access it gave Nagato to all of the Six Paths Jutsu: the gravitational powers of the Deva Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; the limitless absorptive potential of the Preta Path; the control over others' souls with the Human Path; the different options of mechanisation in the Asura Path; access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. Because of the limitations of his real body, Nagato had few chances to use any of these abilities directly. When the opportunity arose, though, he could shift between the different Paths seamlessly and instantly, performing the many abilities on a level he wasn't capable of when using them through others. **Six Paths Jutsu - With the Outer Path, Nagato could form what he calls his "Six Paths of Pain". By embedding chakra receivers throughout the bodies of six corpses - arranged to resemble body piercings – Nagato was able to control all of them remotely as though they were his own. He could control the Paths across great distances, but for more chakra-demanding techniques, it was necessary for the Path to first be brought closer to his position. An alternative to this was cutting off control of five of the Paths and focusing all of his chakra into one. The Paths can be used to react to threats in mere seconds and, because they are corpses, the bodies are unfazed by all but the most debilitating types of damage. Ninjutsu Powess *Ninjutsu Master - During his training with Jiraiya, Nagato was able to master every jutsu he was taught, covering numerous varieties of jutsu and all of the basic nature transformations, accomplishments unprecedented for adults, let alone ten year-olds **Nature Transformation Physical Prowess **Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant **Enhanced Strength **Enhanced Speed and Reflexes **Immense Durability Flash Step Prowess *Flash Step Expert Chakra Prowess *Immense Chakra Power - Because he descended from the Uzumaki Clan, Nagato's chakra was naturally resilient. His actual chakra reserves were unusually vast, enough that he could perform a large-scale Almighty Push, Catastrophic Planetary Devastation, and Rinne Rebirth Jutsu, as well as numerous other jutsu, all in the same day. One of the Fifth Hokage's ANBU bodyguards attributed this chakra supply to his Rinnegan. Nagato could constantly alter the nature of his chakra to prevent him from being located by sensory-type nin. Equipment *Chakra Rods Relationships Family * Friends/Allies *Konan (Best Friend) *Yahiko *The Akatsuki Former Friends * Enemies *Hidden Leaf Village Former Enemies * Theme Songs *Pain to the World Background in Other Media * Quotes * Trivia * See Also * Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Former Hidden Rain Ninja Category:Rouge Ninja Category:Uzumaki Clan Category:Akatsuki Category:Advanced Captain-class Fighters Category:Naruto Series Characters Category:Balance Type Characters Category:Most Wanted Category:Naruto, Bleach, Korra, and Sonic: Project Storm Playable Characters Category:Dark Alliance Category:Children of Prophecy Category:Most Powerful Characters in Naruto Category:Leaders/Commanders